Deniable Ops
Sign up Just go to my blog post Rules: Please try to be realistic, don't conflict with anyone's post, and have some fun. Same as before Story Prologue August 2, 1964 Hon Nieu island, Gulf of Tonkin "GRENADE!!!!" yelled George Wilson, as he ducked for cover behind a rock. The grenade exploded, sending 2 SOG operatives flying the air. It had only been a few minutes, and Wilson's team was getting their asses kicked. Wilson held his CAR-15 hard, and fired over the rock in a short burst. The NVA were screaming out both orders and death shrieks. "U.S.S. Maddox, this is George Wilson, we need suppresive fire on Hon Nieu now!!!!" yelled Wilson over his radio. The Captain responded, "Sorry, no can do, we've got three Torpedo Boats on our tails, and we're focusing fire on them." Wilson threw his radio on the ground, and yelled "Christ!". He took a peek around the rock, and could see the huge munitions dump, with gunfire flashs coming out of it. Wilson hit his back with the rock, trying to think of what to do. All he could come up with idea wise was him getting shot, but he had to take the chance. Wilson said a quick prayer, and bolted out from behind cover. Dirt flew up from behind him as the NVA tried to shoot at him. Wilson ducked for cover behind a concrete wall, and then exhaled. He had only gotten about 10 feet. New plan, thought Wilson, as he searched his mind for a better idea. Another SOG member came crashing behind the wall, looking around nervously. Wilson looked down at the soldiers weapon, and saw a M79 grenade launcher in his hands. "Let me see that grenade launcher, soldier". The SOG operator obiediently handed over the M79. Wilson took a deep breath, and leaned outside of cover. He then took aim at one of the NVA soldiers, and fired a grenade. The explosion took out 3 NVA soldiers, tearing them to pieces. He handed the M79 back, and said "Thanks." The SOG operator was amazed by Wilson's great shot. "Ok, we're going to move up to that truck up there......." Bullets tore through the SOG operator, which interupted Wilson. "DIE, G.I.!!!" yelled the NVA soldier, taking aim for the shot. Wilson quickly took out his combat knife, and threw it at the soldier. It went right between his eyes, and the soldier collapsed to the ground. Wilson walked over to the dead soldier, and took out his knife from the head. "That's what you get for messing with me," said Wilson. He then saw where the NVA soldier had come from, a secret path in the jungle, and started running toward it. The gunfire was relentless on the other side of the treeline, so Wilson had to walk slowly. He didn't want to die here. When Wilson reached the otherside of the secret path, he found himself behind the muntions dump. Wilson smiled, it was time to kick some NVA ass. He saw three NVA soldiers running for the back door, and sprayed them with bullets. They all flopped to the ground like fishes. He ran to the backdoor, which was made out of wood. He shot the hinges with his CAR-15, and kicked in the door. Two NVA radio operators were stunned by Wilson's entrance, but the only thing they saw after that was darkness. Wilson kept moving along the hallways, aiming his rifle in case an unlucky NVA soldier ran out. He checked rooms as he passed by, but all were empty. Wilson reached the stairs, and started to walk up them. Each step made him feel closer to the gunfire. Wilson reached the stop of the stairs, and quickly silenced a NVA soldier. He went over to the soldier, and checked him for ammo.He found some 7.62 clips, but his CAR-15 couldn't take that kind of round. He went away from the body, and preceded to the MG post. He got to the door nearest to the MG post, and looked around it. There was a NVA soldier firing a mounted RPK, with another spotting targets and feeding ammo. He needed to take these motherfuckers out fast, so he picked out one of his gernades, pulled the pin, and gently rolled it toward the NVA gunners. He quickly took cover behind the wall, and felt the tiny vibration of the gernade's explosion. He then left the cover behind the wall, and was back in the sunlight. Wilson stepped in blood as he shot the remaining NVA soldiers on the balcony. There were only five of them to mop up, so it wasn't really hard. He then waved at the SOG members to signal the all clear, and they began to move up. Wilson heard someone on his radio say, "This is the U.S.S. Ticonderoga, have you secured Hon Nieu?" Wilson replied, "Affirmative, we are about to set up the C4 charges, can you come pick us up?" "Roger that," said the radio operator ", we'll send in a Huey to get you out of there." Roger flicked off the radio, and sat on a crate. He looked at the beach they had landed on, and thought about how the 30 mins had turned to what felt like 2 hours on this island. The SOG team leader had just arrived on the Balcony, and was avoiding the mutalated NVA gunner's. "Hot damn, I haven't seen this type of work like this since Korea" said the SOG team leader, chuckling. Wilson laughed ", why do you think they sent me here?" ---- Undisclosed Limo in Washington D.C., 10:00 P.M., 1965 Wilson sat looking outside as the monuments passed by. The CIA Director sat in front of him, smoking a cigarette. "I've been reading your reports Wilson," said the operative ", especially at Tonkin. All of them are excellent." "Thank you, sir," said Wilson, now directly looking at the director. "So what am I doing here, sir?" asked Wilson. The director chuckled, "Well now, don't you get down to buisness?" The Director pulled out a folder, and handed it to Wilson. Wilson opened up the file, and it showed a picture of a Russian Scientist. "Yuri Lutrova. One of the biggest Russian Scientists; and he's defecting." Wilson didn't even need anymore information ",where do I find him?" The Director smiled, "Let's just say he's behind a certain 'curtain'," Chapter 1: Behind the Iron Curtain March 1st, 1965, 9:45 A.M. West Gemany Wilson stepped out of the cargo jet, fully awake from his sleep. The sun was bright, and there was a brisk chill. F-4 Phantom's were taking off and landing on the runway, since Bonn Airforce Base was always active. A jeep pulled in front of him, and the soldier said "Come with me, I'll take you to the barracks, where you'll meet the team members." Landon sat reading a report as a man entered the barracks, he took a sip of his whiskey spiked coffee and got up "You must be the SOG guy, Agent Jack Landon, CIA. Nice to meet you." He shook the man's hand and said in his gruff voice. ---- March 3rd, 1965, 1200 hours Jacinto AFB, South Vietnam Will Howlett watched all the men from the 67th Reapers walk into the hangar. He waited for Nick Anderson to come into sight. Howlett peered through his shades and recognised the face he saw. Howlett stood up and walked over to Anderson while grinning ear to ear. "Hey, Anderson! You look like hammered shit!" Will said while shaking Andersons hand. "How was 'Nam? We got deployed last week at Mah Tue city. We took a beating though." Will coldly reported. His grin faded quickly. "Well, the POW camp was destroyed before we got there. I still have no idea what happened." Nick replied. Will was disturbed by the news, there were reports of the VC bombarding their own POW camps so that the prisnors would not be rescued. Crazy basterds Will thought "Well, lets talk about Rhen Tah. 28th Tigers, led by Lieutenant Chris Saturn, were captured and are being held there. Now only 12 men were captured and Saturn and his other men will accompany us. The 91st Snakes provided this intel." Will handed Nick a folder, inside was info on the POWs, the leader of the NVA Company at the area and on guard routines. "The 52nd Hummingbirds will provide air support, the 74th Silverbacks will escort us there and the 40th Pheonixes will take out any hostiles on our way back." Will continued. "Well" Nick said, "let's roll". ---- March 3rd, 1965, 2000 hours. West Berlin, near the Berlin Wall. Wilson watched the Soviet wall guards as they moved the searchlight. Jack Landon was kneeling near him, also watching the guards. "I still can't believe that your both CIA and SOG, how the hell did you get that?" wispered Landon. "Shhhhhh," wispered Wilson. Wilson saw the searchlight turn the other direction, and saw that the guards were just talking. He quickly grabbed a long case they had with them, and opened it. Inside was a disassembled Crossbow, complete with a lon zipline. Quickly, Wilson began to assemble the crossbow together. It took him less than a minute to complete it. He then said to Landon, "Once I shoot this, we've got to get over. The guys behind us will reel in the zipline, so we won't attract attention." Landon nodded, and began to get his stuff ready. When Landon was done, Wilson aimed the crossbow. He felt for the trigger, and pulled back on it. The Zipline began to fly, toward it's target of another building. Wilson felt the crossbow jolt a little forward; the zipline hit it's target. Wilson attached the wire to the holder, and attached himself to the zipline. He flew down from the roof, and over the Berlin Wall. ---- "Good, our mole left us some uniforms," said Wilson, pulling out a Soviet Army unifrom. Landon had also recieved a uniform, and they both began to change quickly. When they were finished putting on their clothes, they headed outside. "Damn Wilson, I don't like being out here, especially with our own guns. They'll spot us in a minute." "Not if you just keep quiet and let me do the talking," said Wilson ", come on, let's move." They silently ran through the streets of East Berlin, only slowing down when they were close to Soldiers or checkpoints. "Are we almost near the target," asked Landon while running. Wilson talked without looking back, "Yep. It's really close by. He's hiding in an apartment complex right now, and he's already got his car waiting." It took them a couple more blocks before they got to the complex, and both Wilson and Landon were greated with an unpleasant suprise. "Shit," said Landon ",the Ruski's found him." There were three trucks in front of the rectangular apartment, with four guards posted in front. Near the roof, a small glimmer of light was shown from a window. "Look's like we're going to have to find another way," said Wilson. "Don't worry, I learned this when I went to sabotage a Berlin KGB meeting once, there's always a basement passage, always. They built 'em during WWII. We should move to the next building, and from there we can waltz right in from below ground." His new colleague Wilson nodded, and they strolled over to the next apartment building, grabbing 2 AK-47's along the way. When they got inside of the nextdoor apartment, they immediatly started heading for the basement. When they got down to the basement, Wilson spotted a tiny door. "Well I'll be damned, you were right," exclaimed Wilson" Landon smiled, and said "Told you". Wilson headed for the small steel door, and started to pull it open. They both squeezed through the small corridor, and eventually found themselves in the other apartment's basement. "I'm taking point," said Wilson, holstering the AK-47 over the hidden CAR-15. Wilson and Landon began to walk upstairs, and Wilson opened the door. They started to head for the stairs that lead upward, when Wilson saw a soviet officer in front of him. The officer said in russian, "Comrades, what are you doing in this hallway? We're supposed to be guarding the entrance." Wilson thought of something quickly, and then said in perfect russian "Sir, we were tasked with checking each one of the rooms, to make sure there are no civilians in the area." Wilson hoped that what he said convinced the Officer; as the Officer looked up and down at Wilson. "Alright," said the Officer ", but make sure you don't kill civilians. The commander will be on my ass if it's on my report," said the Officer. "Oh, don't worry," said Wilson; smiling ", we won't." ---- It took Wilson and Landon almost 5 minutes to get up to the tenth floor, where Yuri Lutrova was hiding. They silently began to close in on Yuri's apartment, 1301. "Wilson," said Landon ", I think I hear something." Wilson stopped moving for a second, and adjusted his hearing. "They're torturing him," said Wilson, throwing down his AK, and taking out his Silenced CAR-15. "Landon, I hope you have something silenced, because we've got to get in there without attracting attention." Landon checked his equipment, "Nothing." he then saw two decorative, midieval axes on the wall above him, Smiling, he said, "Guess I'll just have to improvise." Wilson smiled. "Okay" Landon said,"Three, two, one." as the two rammed the door open Wilson pumped an easy 10 rounds into one of the guards, and Landon swung his axe into the other's neck, causing his corpse to ram into a closet door, and knock the hinges right off. As he approached the beaten defector he said, "Mr. Lutrova, we're here on behalf of the US government, I'm Agent Jack Landon, CIA SAD, and this is my good friend Mr. George Wilson, MACV." "And CIA," said Wilson, untieing Lutrova. "Thank you," said the Lutrova ", I thought I was going to die here" "Well, the fun's not over yet, Mr. Lotrova," said Landon. "Wha wha what do you mean?" said Lutrova, nervously. "Landon, tie the ropes to the pole over there, that should get us to the car," said Wilson ", Mr. Lutrova, I'm going to need you to tie this rope to yourself; and Landon, sabotage the gas to this room, I want this place to look like an accident." Lutrova still did not understand what was going on, but tied the rope to himself anyway. "I attached some C4, Wilson," said Landon, closing the sink doors. Wilson took Lutrova over to the window, and tied the rope to him. "Wait a second, what is going on here!!!!" yelled Lutrova. "Are you attached, Landon?" said Wilson. Landon nodded, tugging on his rope. "Try not to scream, Mr. Lutrova," said Wilson, before jumping out of the window backwards. Knowing that he would try to scream, Wilson put his hand over Lutrova's mouth as they rappeled down. It was perfectly dark out, so it shadowed there movements. The 9th floor, then the 6th floor, and finally the 3rd floor passed as they rappeled down. Only when they were near the 2nd floor that Wilson said, "Hit it." Landon hit the trigger, and the tenth floor exploded brilliantly. Alarms started to go off, and the voices of yelling Russians were heard. By then, Wilson, Landon, and Lutrova were already getting in the car." Your both crazy, do you know that?" said Lutrova. "No, Mr Lutrova," said Landon, smiling, "we're just ecentric." With that saying, Wilson turned on the car, and they headed toward a secret compound were agents would help them back into West Berlin. "You know something Wilson? You're a damn fine soldier, I don't usually like working with rookies, but you know what you're doing." Landon lit a cigar and smiled. "Genlemen, please," said Lutrova "we must hurry; I fear that the army might already be following us." Wilson turned his head his head, and said to Lutrova "Don't worry, we're trained proffesionals...." "Holy Shit," yelled Landon ", road block!!!" Wilson turned forward, and saw a group of Russian's firing at them. Wilson had forgot about how to be incognito. The car hit the concrete roadblock headon, launching it in the air. It crashed to the ground, and Wilson was dazed. Landon shot out the cracked windshield of the car as he tried to squwirm out of the damaged vehicle, he grabbed Wilson and said, "Wilson, hey Wilson you alright! Come on get up!" Wilson replied, "I'm good, just a few scratches." "OK, take this and put some fire on those Ruski's." Landon gave Wilson his rifle back, and began to pry the car door from it's hinges, as soon as it was loose he said, "Lotruva, you have to come with me, it's not safe here!" "I can tell that!" he said in reply. Landon grabbed the car door, crouched, and slowly began to move from the car in the street to an alley, where at least they would have cover. Wilson quicklly followed. When they reached the alley, Landon dropped the cardoor. "Wilson, come on, we need to lose these guys." said Landon. They all began to run through the alley, when the Russians arrived at the entrance. "Shit," said Landon ", new plan!!!" Landon grabbed onto Lutrova, and smashed through a window. Wilson followed him in, and saw a scared family at a lunch stable. "Entschuldigung," said Wilson, before following Landon out through the door. They began to run through the first floor hallway, with the russians on their tails. "Shit Landon," said Wilson ", how the fuck are we going to get out of this mess?" "We're going to run across the border, that's the plan," said Landon. Wilson was shocked ", are you insane?" ""Keep running then!" Landon yelled, "Out that window!" he then rammed his way through the window, with Wilson and Lotruva not far behind. He landed in a dumpster outside, "Hey, what the hell, why is there a Russian tape recorder marked 'classified' lying in a dumpster? Oh well, more secrets for me." "Oh shut up!" Lotruva yelled. He then heard at least a dozen Russians coming at them not only from the hall, but from the street as well. They were surrounded, "Hey what's that?" Wilson said as he heard Russian swearing and tires screeching. Just then a fire truck ran a Russian car off the road, and the driver yelled at them to get in, it was their mole and his other resistance fighters.